I'm a Human, Not a Sandwich
by Sundasta
Summary: I decided to create the backdrop story to how Shigure became destined to be a writer. I tried my best to keep them in character! Please don't hurt me *cowers in corner*


"I am not a whore" I held up a hand to the middle aged teacher in front of me. "I said, I am not a whore" Silence.

"But I like to do it" In my mind there was techno, and synthesizers. But in reality there was more silence, and the sounds of my sub-par beat boxing.

"Shigure." The teacher put a hand on my shoulder. "Should I even ask what your doing" I stopped mid hair flip to look deep into her eyes.

"This." I paused for dramatic silence. "This, is my creative spirit being born into song" I put a hand to my chest. "Confine my creativity!" I huffed. "And another soul caged forever" The teacher sighed.

"You're singing about sandwiches, and being a whore"

"Exactly" I pointed at her smiling. "It's the epitome of my life" I stood up. "Now to share my gift with the people of this school" I leaped over my desk, twirling around the teacher for an added affect of drama.

"Shigure!" The teacher ran to the door, where I had already skipped out in to the hall. "Shigure, if you don't come back, I'm calling your parents"

"This is exactly what I'm talking about, dear teacher" I skidded in front of her, leaning forward to stroke her cheek. "If I can only share my gift with the empty desks and windows of this classroom, there's no point of perfecting it. I shall only leave it where it lays, abandoned on the floor" I put a hand to my forehead.

The teacher sighed. She rubbed her temples, turning to face the other direction.

"Why do I even try?" My footsteps leaving the classroom made her turn back around, only to find me laying on the floor, facing the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" She screeched. Students walked around me, giving me looks of curiosity and muttering to their friends.

"This is the bridge. I must stay still, for if I were to move" The teacher watched in horror as I starting moving my arms in the motion, as if I were making a snow angel.

"It wouldn't look right" I finished my sentence, letting my arms and legs snap back to my sides.

"Shigure" The teacher leaned against the door frame.

"Shigure, I seriously don't know what to do with you sometimes"

"I do." The flamboyant voice of confidence from behind her made the teacher jump violently and I to smile enthusiastically and call out "My lover!". She turned to face the newcomer.

"Ah, Ayame" The teacher paused, considering who it was that was talking. "I um, I hope you know what you're doing..." She trailed off.

"Of course!" He dramatically pushed his way past the teacher. "But what do I owe the pleasure, dearest lover" he bowed low to me.

"Join me, and together, we shall bridge!" I gestured grandly, nearly knocking a passerby to their feet. Ayame smiled.

"But of course!" And with that he laid himself on the ground next to me. We laid motionless staring up at the ceiling, ignoring the teachers wails of misery, and curses of "Why me!"

"But what would this be, without our beautiful humming!" I exclaimed. "Would you do the honors of beginning, dearest lover?"

"Why of course!" Ayame happily obliged.

"Mmmmmmmm" I joined in, and our harmonious voices reached the ears of our third friend, Hatori, who came stalking over.

"Should I even ask?" he put a hand to his forehead.

"Come, join us, dearest Hatori! And together, we shall bridge!" I pumped my fist out, this time smacking a nearby student.

"What the hell!" He exclaimed before running away.

"And hum!" Ayame added.

"Please" the teacher came walking forward, taking Hatori by the front of the shirt. "Please do something" Tears poured down her face. "I'm _begging _you" Hatori closed his eyes, and pushed the teacher away.

"Get up, you look like idiots" He waved a hand at us. Ayame happily bounced to his feet, grabbing a hold of Hatori's arm.

"As you wish, my dear friend" His voice echoed off the walls. I whined in disappointment.

"Wah, Hatori ruins all the fun" I pouted, sitting up.

"C'mon. Hurry up" he turned his head away, sighing. _'How can I be related to this idiot?'_

"But I know!" I jumped to my feet as well "I shall turn my creative spirit, into ink!" I pointed to the ceiling, happily laughing at my own brilliance. "And I shall change the writing world as we know it!"

"Please" The teacher put her hands together. "Please just do what ever you want" She turned back into her classroom, wringing her hands and murmuring.

"You idiots" Hatori cursed, smacking our heads. "And you wonder why girls avoid you" He began walking towards the door as tears ran down Ayame and I's faces.

"Hatori ruins all the fun!" I whined.

"Hatori is a party pooper!" Ayame added.

"Hatori is going to burn you both if you don't follow him" He grit his teeth. Ayame and I ran after him as if we were puppy dogs, and he was our overly exhausted owner.

We walked out of the school doors into the blinding sunlight. As we walked past staring children and old man alike, Ayame clung to Hatori's arm and talked about how his day had gone, his free arm waving in added description. Hatori growled in frustration, and Ayame immediately shut his mouth.

"And I was serious about becoming a writer!" I smirked into the silence.


End file.
